Siren's Song
by Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider
Summary: What if Edwards wasn't the only one with a secret to keep? What if Bella has her own reasons for hiding what she was? MuteBella/Edward
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I figured just so I would be on the safe side I should make one too. Here it goes, I do not own anything. All rights belong to the original owners. I own nothing.

* * *

I always thought that my mother was strange. She acts more like a child then a real adult, but I love her anyways. She was different from the other mothers I observed even at a young age. They kissed their children's boo-boos, but I kissed hers. They were the ones make the real decisions. I made most of ours, and as I grew this happened almost all the time.

The only ones that I didn't have control over were the ones affecting the men in our lives. Of how we left my father when I was too young to remember. The numerous men she found and thought were date or father material, but ended up being mooches, scumbags, or dirt bags. I'm just glad she hasn't found any of the more dangerous types other that the one that stole some of our silverware.

For the most part I've been able to protect her from herself, but I some times resented this role I played for her. I wonder way she was the way she is, and therefore I am the way I am. It wasn't until I got older that I found the real reason for her personality.

My name is Isabella Swan, and my mother is a siren.

* * *

**Hey, Everyone! I finally posted a chapter of a story I thought would be interesting. Review and tell me what you think of it. Also if I should work on it more, or just scrap it. Not really sure with this one yet.**

**DWM Rider**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I figured just so I would be on the safe side I should make one too. Here it goes, I do not own anything. All rights belong to the original owners. I own nothing.

* * *

BPOV

I calmly walked down the hallway blocking out the noises the rest of the student body made with my ipod. I was nodded along with the song when I happened to glance to my left. There was a group of girls standing there. Curious, I moved closer taking out the earplugs to see what was going on.

They had surrounded a tall willowy girl with brown hair, Angela, I think her name was. I watched of a moment confused when suddenly on of the girls slapped Angela hard knocking her to the ground in the process. _What the!_

The one who delivered the blow raised her hand to repeat the action. Just as she was bringing it down to slapped the poor girl, I caught it. The punisher jerked in surprise and turned to see who had stopped her only to meet with my glare. It was the one that acted all buddy-buddy with me on the first day, Jessica.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she screamed at me. Disgusted, I dropped her hand with a shrug all the while moving to stand between her and the cowering girl on the floor. "Step aside! She has this coming to her, Swan!" Jessica added after I had moved. I crossed my arms and gave her a 'Oh, really?' stare.

"She's been messing with my boyfriend! I saw her! She was making goo-goo eyes, and flirting around with him like a slut!" Jessica screamed at me. I looked between the two girls and saw Angela's silent tears as she softly shook her head no. I looked back at Jessica and rolled my eyes at her deliberately. It was plain as day that Angela wouldn't be after Mike. For one he was a slim-ball and for another she wasn't dress anything like a slut. Actually she was far from it with her dress that looked like it was an old Sunday school dress.

Jessica shirked in frustration when she clearly saw her lies unraveling. _I wonder why the teachers haven't come yet? Unless their used to false alarms from this witch._

"Fine, Swan! If you don't move your going down with her!" she finally spat out and. . _Did she just snap her fingers! What does she think she is the Godmother all the sudden?_ I smirked at the thought, but watched as some of the others moved closer to me. They were ready to make me pay when a throat cleared behind us.

I girls all gasped and turned to see who it was fearing it was a teacher, but no it was worse! _For them anyways. X3_ It was Edward Cullen! Edward, the school heart-throb, had seen them about to beat me up and maybe seen what they did to Angela.

Like mice before a cat they all scurried away. I smirked at them before turning around to help Angela up, and looked around only to see that our 'savoir' had vanished . . . again. She was sniffling and trying not to cry when she asked, "Wh-why? Why did you h-help me? Not that I'm ungrateful, but. . ."

I just smiled as pulled out my earplugs and handed them to her. She looked confused, but put one in her ear when I motioned for her too. The song I had been listening to before started to playing it was at the chorus part.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice**_

_**You could be a hero – Heroes do what's right**_

_**You could be a hero – You might save a life**_

_**You could be a hero – You could join the fight**_

_**For what's right, For what's right, For what's right**_

I hit the stop button after a moment, and smiled at her before giving her some tissues. I signed to her without thinking, "You looked like you needed a hero." She gave me a weak laugh saying, "I have no idea what you just signed." Then she smiled and added as she cleaned herself up, "Thank you, though." After that we parted ways for our classes, but little did I know that someone had seen and understood what I had signed.

EPOV

Bored, I was trying to listen to Alice's thoughts about the future when an annoyed growl was brought to the forefront, _What the! What is the MUTE doing here?_ I knew that voice from somewhere. _Great she's playing good-two shoes! Maybe we should knock her down some pegs too._

_Ah, now I remembered that voice, _I thought. It was Jessica. _I wonder who she's picking on to day. Poor girls, if puberty wasn't enough they had to deal with back-stabbing witches and bullies too._

Thinking that I should probably help I head towards where her mental monotone came from, and soon I could hear her words along with her thoughts. "She's been messing with my boyfriend! I saw her! She was making goo-goo eyes, and flirting around with him like a slut!" Jessica screamed at the newest girl, Bella. _There that should get her to believe me! After all I'm the victim here, _her thoughts dripped with slim.

_If she's the victim, Emmett's a rabbit scared of it's own shadow. _Then an image of that popped into my mind and I had to stifle a chuckle before listen again, and after threatening Bella she snapped her finger like exactly like the cartoon version of the Queen of Hearts when she screamed at her cards "Off with their heads!"

_That will teach her to go against me the Queen of the School!_ Jessica laughed evilly. Wanting to burst her bubble and also not see either of the girls hurt further, I stepped around the corner and cleared my throat. It was comical the way they all gasped like fish out of water when they saw me. I just scowled at them and waited for them to scurry away like roaches in the daylight.

After the last of them left, I looked over at the two girls only to hear Angela think, _Why is she helping me? I never did anything for her. Doesn't she know that they wouldn't be her friends or worse she'll end up like me if she stands up to them?_ Typical Angela, even when she was being pick on she worried for others than herself.

I watch as Bella just smile at Angela's question and handed her some earplugs. Soon the chorus from the song _Hero_ _by Superchic(K)_ sang through my head.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice**_

_**You could be a hero – Heroes do what's right**_

_**You could be a hero – You might save a life**_

_**You could be a hero – You could join the fight**_

_**For what's right, For what's right, For what's right**_

I smiled getting the meaning of the words, and watch as she signed them. I had stepped back into the shadows were neither could see me, and watch Bella as she helped this perfect stranger feel better. There was something that was bothering me though. How had she known.

* * *

**The song used was _Hero by Superchic(K). _Just so you know this is just going to be sneak peaks until I get some reviews on how the story idea seems. So if it's confusing don't worry. It's not going in order. X3  
**

**DWM Rider**


	3. Stand

**Disclaimer: **I figured just so I would be on the safe side I should make one too. Here it goes, I do not own anything. All rights belong to the original owners. I own nothing.

* * *

EPOV

I watched as Bella pick up a guitar that was left lying around and started tuning it. She was sitting alone in that quiet music room. I was curious as to what the mute girl was going to do next. Then softly she started playing a gentle melody. The guitar chords strummed out soft, but strong just like the girl playing them. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and started mouthing the words to her song.

_**She never slows down.**_

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**_

_**She won't turn around**_

_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

She had been tapping her foot that I substituted for a drum as I guessed she was doing.

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

I got the shock of my immortal life when she suddenly started singing out loud the chorus at a low human whisper, but to my kind it sound much louder. _I guess she's not as mute as she wants people to think._

_**She won't make a sound**_

_**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**_

_**She wants to be found**_

_**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**_

Bella had gone back to mouthing the words, but this time I could faintly hear her whispering the words.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

Bella had gotten louder once again as she sang the chorus and strummed the guitar faster and louder continuing on with just the guitar until she stopped playing and was silent. I thought was had seen me when softly she continued acapella.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**Stand through the pain**_

She slowly picked up the guitar melody, as she continued to sing.

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

She sang at a low speaking voice and strummed the guitar harder once again as she played the chorus one last time.

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain **_

Bella played on the guitar strumming out the beat she had created from nothing, but her voice and her tapping foot until she slowed it down to a melody fading it away into the silence.

I had stood trances fixed as this human girl played and sung her heart out. Oddly enough it seemed like her angelic voice had been trying pull me towards her, but I fought it like I fought my bouts of craving for her blood.

This girl will be the death of me with all of her contradictions, and if she really wasn't mute then way pretend to be? I decided to question this later, and started to move away when a lone tear splashing on the tile floor drew my attention.

She was crying. Bella who had just played in passion and fire was crying. An odd ache centered itself in me suddenly, leaving my heavy chest. I felt the need to . . . do what? I didn't know, but my body wouldn't let me leave her. She had placed the guitar on the ground and her delicate hands covered her eyes.

Slowly she sniffed and brought her hands her expressive chocolate eyes. I saw determination fill them as the pain was pushed a side, and softly she sang once more.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand in through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

_**Yeah, I stand in the rain**_

I slowly back away. Away from the confusing feelings. Away from her tempting, angelic voice. Away from the mysteries and hidden lies. Away. From Bella.

* * *

**Once again not going in order I'll add to this or rearrange it when I write out the story. Any questions PM me or ask in a review and I'll get back to you when I can. **

**DWM Rider**


End file.
